This invention relates to a compressed-air supply system of vibro-isolated tools which eliminates grip vibration produced by air pressure pulsations in the supply duct and a working compressed-air engine.
The designs of pneumatic hammers known from published Patent Specifications have various supply systems, the designs of which have been determined by the introduced vibro-isolation. So, for instance, the pneumatic hammer known from the Polish Patent Specification No. 122477 has a shock absorber, wherein the introduction of vibro-isolation requires application of an intermediate sleeve which connects the body of the compressed-air engine to the grip. The intermediate sleeve is a connector between the housing of the hammer and the body and transmits the pressure force exerted by the operator on the housing to the body of the hammer. In this way also vibration from the heavily vibrating hammer body is carried onto the housing.
Such a design doesn't ensure a spatial vibroisolation in the directions perpendicular to the axes of symmetry of the hammer.
Similar disadvantages are also characteristic for the pneumatic hammer presented in the Polish Patent Specification No. 122381.
The supply system of that hammer is provided with two supply tubes mounted in the body-housing which coact slidably with holes made in the engine body.
Introduction of the above mentioned supply pipes which simultaneously serve as a protection against revolution is practically troublesome and can lead to jamming of the hammer in the housing. Moreover, the supply system does not eliminate low-frequency vibration of the grip produced by pulsation of air pressure in the inlet duct.